


Baby Bang It Up Inside

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: “So,” Ouma starts, his tone matter of fact in a way that Kaito knows by now means trouble. “Who do you think about?”Kaito pauses in shoving his shirt over his head. “What?”“When we fuck!”--Kokichi, commitment issues, and Kaito's unwavering belief.





	Baby Bang It Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kiss prompt on my tumblr @dykeenvy. I wasn't going to post these on ao3 but I figured this one was long enough. Title is from Mitski's Washing Machine Heart, which was the inspiration for this fic.

“So,” Ouma starts, his tone matter of fact in a way that Kaito knows by now means trouble. “Who do you think about?”

Kaito pauses in shoving his shirt over his head, some of his exhaustion inadvertently seeping into his voice. “What?”

“When we fuck! Who do you think about?” Kaito can’t help but wince at the other boy’s words. Ouma was blunt at the worst of times; if he was able to wrap himself in lies as a form of armor, then he was also able to wield honesty like a goddamn machine gun when he needed to.

Kaito normally took joy in attempting to unravel Ouma’s riddles, but after the week he’d had and, more specifically, the night they’d just had, he’s having trouble figuring out what the other boy is getting at here. “What the fuck are you talking about now?”

“Oh, oh, I bet it’s Saihara-chan! He’s a bit taller than me, sure, but we’re both small, and we’re both pretty cute, y’know?” Ouma gives him an exaggerated wink. “Oh, or maybe, if you were really desperate, you could pretend I was Harumaki-chan! Well, just how desperate are you, Momota-chan? It might take me a while, but I could take pity on you and grow my hair out! Aren’t I so considerate?”

“Ouma,” Kaito finally understands what the boy is rambling about and attempts to interrupt him, but is cut off before he can.

“I think about Saihara-chan myself, did you know that? You’re not reallllly as attractive as he is, but it’s easy enough when I shut my eyes! I’m talented like that!” Kaito feels a spark of irritation in his chest.

“Ouma-” He attempts to speak again, but the other boy keeps going.

“But that’s a lie! I’m actually thinking about my beloved Amami-chan, of course! Would you consider getting a couple piercings, Momo-chan? It would really improve the experience for me.” Kaito can hear his voice begin to waver as he finally runs out of steam.

“Ouma.” Kaito turns back to fully face Kokichi, who’s sitting across from him on the bed while struggling into his own clothes, and reaches out to gently hold one of his hands. He’s shaking; Kaito knows Ouma doesn’t like this, this rawness, this vulnerability that he can’t help but fall into after each time they sleep together. Kaito also knows that Ouma keeps coming back, and though he hasn’t stayed the night yet, he has been lingering for longer and longer before making his escape. Kaito considers it progress.

“If I wanted to be with someone else, I would be.” Kaito huffs, thinking of Maki’s misplaced confession to him their senior year of high school. “Besides, it’s pretty much impossible to think of anything but you whenever you’re so much as in the same room as me, let alone when we’re fucking.” Ouma has always had a way of monopolizing his thoughts, though they’re not quite as focused on how annoying the other boy is nowadays.

Ouma hums. “Man, your ego must be really big, Momota-chan. I’ve got plenty of potential lovers that beg for my attention lined up at my door too, y’know.”

Kaito tugs on Kokichi’s hand until he turns around to return Kaito’s eye contact. “Ouma, c’mon, stop deflecting. I’m not lying, am I?”

For a second, Kokichi just stares at him, his small frame still shivering, eyes scanning Kaito’s expression in hunt for the truth, before he slowly shakes his head. “No. No, you’re not.” Kaito can almost hear the unspoken words that follow Kokichi’s admission; that it might be more frightening for the other boy that he’s not lying. But if Kaito was at all worried about Kokichi’s commitment issues, he wouldn’t be here; he believes in the strength of their relationship just as steadily as he believes in the cosmos.

“Hey,” He tugs on Ouma’s hand once again and shifts forward in the bed, until they’re mere inches apart. Kokichi seems to hold his breath in anticipation. “I’m here for you,” he whispers, and leans in to leave an unbearably soft kiss on Kokichi’s nose, his forehead, his chin, his mouth. “I love _you_.”

Kaito grins as he feels Kokichi sigh and relax into his embrace. “Have I ever told you that you’re, like, stupidly sappy, Momota-chan? Seriously, it’s the worst.”

As he opens his mouth to protest, Kokichi suddenly curls a fist into his shirt and curves into him until they’re chest-to-chest. He teasingly brushes a kiss against his lips before pressing in, hard, and taking advantage of Kaito’s attempted speech to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Kaito has never been able to maintain his control around Kokichi, and this situation is no different; within seconds, he’s panting, shoving his hands under Kokichi’s shirt and smoothing his fingers along the bumps of his spine, desperate for an unnameable closeness that goes beyond anything physical.

Kaito had never truly known what greed was before he met Kokichi, and he had realized that they could spend the rest of their lives taking from each other and still never get tired of giving or of wanting.

Kokichi separates from him suddenly, leaving one last nip on Kaito’s bottom lip as a parting gift.

“Whelp, I’m all tuckered out, aren’t you? There’s no wayyy I could go for a round two this late at night!” Kaito feels a grunt he can’t quite restrain leave his throat at the sight of Kokichi’s playful grin, desire coiling up in his gut as the other boy manages to wind him up all over again despite their previous contact.

“You’re such a goddamn liar,” he mutters out, right before they desperately crash back into each other like there’s actually any threat of one of them leaving the other, like there isn’t some sort of unavoidable force of gravity constantly dragging them back together; one that Kaito, for once, has no desire to escape.

And as Ouma tugs him back down into bed, Kaito knows the other boy is just as aware of the connection between them as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated!!


End file.
